


Hunters of S.H.I.E.L.D.

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Hyde Bruce, Incubus Tony, It's a bit annoying, M/M, Monsters, No one knows what Steve is, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Loki, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Clint, gorgon Natasha, incubus, the Avengers are a group of Hunters, they're also all monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where monsters run wild, sometimes the best way to hunt a monster is with monsters. That's where the Avengers come in.</p><p>Loki, a vampire who was adopted by a family of werewolves, has just been added to the Avengers. His partner and blood donor is Agent Tony Stark, an Incubus.</p><p>This could end wonderfully or in disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FROSTIRON PROMPT: Monsters exist, it’s the duty of SHIELD protect the mortals even if they have to use other dangerous creatures to get it.Agent Loki is a vampire (his adoptive family are werewolves -awkward family gatherings but there is love) and his new partner and feeder is Tony Stark, an immortal half-incubus (by accident). So, the Avengers are the elite group of hunters of SHIELD — bondlock83

Humanity, as a whole, was easy prey for the stronger beings of the world. It was simply a matter of fact. It was actually a miracle humanity had lasted as long as it had without extinction, what with the numerous species that were just dying to tear them limb from limb (for food or sport). Of course, humanity’s survival was partially due to hunter organizations such as S.H.I.E.L.D..

If someone were to ask, Nick Fury (no, he had no actual Fury blood in him, he was completely human) would say that the hunters of S.H.I.E.L.D. were the best in the world. Protecting humanity was what they did best.

And what the hunters couldn’t do, the Avengers could.

The Avengers were S.H.I.E.L.D.’s best worst kept secret. The theory was that the best way to catch a monster was to know a monster. Or in the case of the Avengers, a team of monsters.

Which was why Loki found himself being escorted to Avengers’ Tower by one Agent Coulson (who claimed to be human, but Loki wasn’t so sure).

It was basically Thor’s fault. His loudmouth of an adopted brother was already a proud member of the Avengers, and the mangy dog might have mentioned that Loki was a vampire and skilled in the art of illusions.

“We’ve made arrangements for you to have a blood donor.” Agent Coulson stated plainly as they stepped off the elevator, “He’ll also be your partner on your missions.” A file was handed to Loki, which he opened immediately, “Agent Tony Stark.”

“The owner of this fine building.” Loki muttered, looking over the file. “Half-Incubus…how does one become _half_ Incubus?”

Coulson didn’t answer, though Loki could guess that the agent wasn’t quite sure himself.

“No matter then, he looks to be in relatively good health, though I will have to do something about his alcohol intake…”

“I would certainly like to see you try.” Loki looked up to see the man in question strolling from around the corner, a glass of what appeared to be whiskey in his hand. Stark was wearing a devil may care smirk on his face and simply oozed charm.

 _Well that’s an Incubus for you_. Loki sighed, “Well I would like to not get drunk by proxy every time I have to feed off of you, Mister Stark.”

“But isn’t that half the fun? And really, it’s Tony. We are _partners_ after all.” Stark chuckled, “So you’re Thor’s brother…man, that must make for some awkward family reunions.”

“We bond over our mutual hate of silver.” The vampire drawled in return. It was only then that Loki realized that Agent Coulson had vanished, which only served to make him question the agent’s humanity all the more. “Though someone always sees fit to make garlic bread.”

Tony snorted, “Well that must have a fun childhood.”

“Who said anything about it stopping at childhood?”

The Incubus paused, then laughed, “Oh I think we’re going to get along just nicely.” He winked, “So if I’m feeding you, does that mean you get to feed me as well?”

“I believe that would be the arrangement.” The vampire had to admit. Well, perhaps it wouldn’t be _too_ much of a burden.

The shorter man stepped close to him, trailing a hand up Loki’s arm, “So…are you hungry? I know I am.”

“You know.” Loki smirked, fangs elongating, “I _am_ feeling a bit famished.”


	2. Chapter 2

A nest of Viesczy. Of _course_ that would be the first mission the Avengers were sent on after they gained a vampire on the team, a _nest_ of vampires.

Not that Loki would ever consider himself in the same realm of Viesczy. Such tasteless creatures, the lot of them.

“So you’re sure you don’t ever look like that?” Clint smirked at him before firing an arrow at one of the grotesque vampires.

Loki rolled his eyes at the young witch, beheading the Viesczy with his silver blade (making sure not to touch it himself, of course), “I’m _sure._ And you should know that you can only kill these things by beheading. Your arrows are useless.”

Clint didn’t seem fazed, “If I can keep them from moving while you guys do the beheading, then it’s not useless.”

“If you two are done chit-chatting, there’s still a nest to clear out.” Natasha drawled, decapitating another monster with a silver garrote as the red snakes of her hair hissed in annoyance. Normally, the Gorgon would have used her gaze to turn the beasts to stone, but due to the fact that Viesczy had poor eyesight (keeping only their left eye open), she was forced to use hand to hand combat.

“Yeah, everyone knows that the only one Loki is allowed to have witty banter with is me.” Tony smirked, using his suit of armor to fire a laser, beheading several of the vermin at once.

Loki had to resist the urge to roll his eyes a second time. The Incubus was all about big displays, whether it was in the bedroom or in battle (if the bright red and gold armor was anything to go by), but as far as Loki could see, Tony could back up his outlandish behavior with action.

A shout called out from the depths of the cave in which the nest was located, “Hurry with the clean-up, guys! Thor says he’s found survivors!”

Of course Thor would have been able to smell human blood amongst the stench of the undead, Loki didn’t doubt Thor’s nose for a moment, or that Captain Rogers would have been calling orders from wherever he was in the cave. Out of everyone on the Avengers’ team, from the sarcastic witch Clint to the soft spoken Hyde Bruce (who knew Hydes were more than works of literature?), Captain Rogers was the greatest mystery to Loki. And apparently to the rest of the team as well.

No one knew _what_ he was. Not even Thor could figure out what exactly his scent was. In fact, if Loki had not heard the story from Tony, he would have wondered if the captain was merely human.

A sharp pain in Loki’s side jerked him from his thoughts, focusing on the Viesczy digging its teeth into his flesh. With a shout, Loki kicked the mongrel vampire away, tearing away a large chunk of his flesh in the process. He quickly pressed his hand over the wound to stop as much blood from escaping, gripping his dagger to finish the job.

He never got the chance, as the low _zing_ of Captain Roger’s shield whistled through the air, cutting through the beast’s neck before embedding itself in the cave wall behind it. The Captain and Thor had emerged from the depths of the cave in the nick of time, it would seem.

“Loki!” Thor’s eyes were glowing gold, as the full moon was within the next few nights, “You’re hurt!”

“Funnily enough, I figured that out for myself.” Loki hissed, but there was no venom to his words. He couldn’t find the strength to be more sarcastic, he was already beginning to feel the burning hunger for blood. No doubt his lips and skin were beginning to turn blue, and his eyes burn red from the animalistic hunger that called to him.

A mechanical grip settled on Loki’s shoulder, “Hang on there, Dracula, I’ve got you.” Tony stepped into his line of sight, removing his helmet and peeling back his under armor to reveal his neck.

The moment Loki saw the tender flesh, he lunged forward, sinking his fangs into the juicy vein. The first few gulps of blood were rapid and desperate, his own instincts telling him to drink and heal himself. After he began to feel his flesh begin to reknit itself and heal over his wound, he slowed his drinking to be timed with the beating of the Incubus’s pulse, until he was sated enough to withdraw, letting his tongue dance over the puncture wounds to close them.

Tony blinked, slightly dazed from the natural vampiric anesthetic, “Woo, you were hungry weren’t you?” he shook his head, “I’m getting myself a cheeseburger after this.”

Loki didn’t blame him, it was turning out to be a late night. But at least the Viesczy were dead, judging by the fact that Bruce had returned to his human form, and Thor and the Captain were returning to the depths of the cave in which the survivors were found.

They were in bad shape, Loki could see that much. The family of humans had most likely been the nest’s source of food for the past few weeks, judging by the numerous bite wounds which littered their bodies. And the fact that they were surrounded by corpses of other dead humans. Though the adults were already dead, Loki could smell flowing blood, and no doubt Thor could as well.

“The boy is bleeding out.” Thor blurted, “And his sister is comatose.”

The Captain nodded, “Bruce, Clint, get her out of here and contact Coulson.” He ordered as he knelt by the bleeding teen.

As the young girl was carried out of the cave, her brother opened his eyes, wide and terrified. Out of instinct, the teen lashed out, albeit weakly.

“Easy there, son.” The Captain murmured, taking the boy’s hands in one hand and pressing his other hand to his open wound. After a moment, when the leader of the Avengers moved his hand, the wound was gone.

Loki blinked, looking at Tony, “We really must figure out what the Captain is.” He said softly.

Tony nodded sluggishly, “Cheeseburger first, mysteries of the Avengers later.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So what do you suppose the Captain is?”

Tony and Loki were laying in Tony’s bed after “having a bite to eat” as Tony would put it, the sheet haphazardly draped across them while the rest of the covers were laying in a pile on the floor. The Incubus raised an eyebrow, looking at Loki curiously, “We just had mind blowing sex and you’re asking about Rogers? My ego is in pieces.”

“Even if your ego were in pieces, the pieces would be larger than some countries.” Loki muttered, running a hand through his hair. He was still slightly dizzy from the life force being drained from him by Tony, but it was a light buzz, an enjoyable sensation. “But you have to admit he’s a bit curious. Do you suppose he’s human?”

His partner snorted, “No, he’s not human. Trust me, humans don’t usually survive seventy years after being frozen. Or have superhuman strength.”

“Or healing.”

“The healing, I didn’t know he had.” Tony admitted, shaking his head, “Though that makes since for a guy who uses a shield for a weapon.”

“That shield gives me the creeps.” Loki admitted, “I don’t even want to touch it for fear it might burn me.”

“That’s because it will.” Tony chuckled, “It’s made of just about every substance known to affect supernatural beings. I should know, my old man made him that shield with the help of some alchemist. The same alchemist who experimented on Rogers and gave him that superbody.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, propping himself on his elbow, “He’s the product of alchemic experimentation? He could be a Gollum.”

“How many Gollums do you know that can live after their creator has died?” Tony shook his head, “And that wouldn’t explain the healing.”

The vampire swore, frustrated with the puzzle before him. While Loki did enjoy secrets, he preferred it when he was the one holding all the secrets, “Doesn’t your father know more about what he is?”

Tony shrugged, “The old man and I weren’t that close, even before he died. Besides, you seem to have more of a familial connection with Cap than I do at the moment.” At Loki’s confused expression, the Incubus grinned, “What? You haven’t seen your brother and Cap in the sparing room just about every morning and evening?”

“I try not to let Thor’s activities be the first thing I worry about.” Loki frowned, “And I fail to see—”

“Don’t play dumb Loki, it doesn’t suit you.” Tony chuckled, ruffling Loki’s hair, “Your brother positively _reeks_ of lust whenever he’s around Steve. Which makes me think that whatever Steve is, it doesn’t have good scenting skills, because he seems oblivious to the fact that Thor’s sporting a massive wolfy boner for him.”

“I did _not_ need to hear that, Stark.” Loki grimaced, “Thor may be my brother, but keep in mind that I was adopted and I do not share his… _instincts_ to mate.”

Tony smirked, “So I take it you aren’t up for round two?”

A matching smirk was on Loki’s face, “Now I didn’t say that.” He replied, leaning in and kissing his partner.

They didn’t get far into round two before the alarm in Avengers’ Tower began to sound.

 _“Team, I just got word from Coulson that we’ve got a rogue Arachne feeding off humans in the city._ ” Captain Roger’s voice sounded on the intercom, “ _Avengers, assemble!”_

Tony groaned in irritation. There were few things more dangerous than a sexually frustrated Incubus, “So help me, Captain Rogers is going to die a virgin…”

Loki scoffed, getting up, “So it’s true you can smell virgins?”

“I can smell purity.” Tony corrected, “And trust me, I’ve never smelled anything purer than Cap.”

 


End file.
